


Painless

by olgap_k



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Gen, Pain, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, kyo needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El dolor es una parte más de él, al punto en que encuentra confort en las heridas que se inflige a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/gifts).



* * *

Es la única forma en que funciona, él mismo ignora el motivo pero no se detiene, desconoce el significado de esa palabra, todo lo que ronda su mente es el dolor que debe sentir, que tiene que sentir, que todo el anhela al punto en que lo persigue obsesivamente, sin importarle cuáles puedan llegar a ser las consecuencias.

Ser feliz no es una opción, tampoco una meta en su vida.

Buscarlo le parece tan vacío, eso le mantiene estático en su sitio, sin retroceder ni avanzar, en un limbo emocional.

El amor, idealmente, sería un deseo.

Dejó de serlo mucho tiempo atrás.

Se preocupa por comer bien, ejercitarse y beber suficientes líquidos, escuchar música y tener tiempo para sí mismo.

La oscuridad de su habitación es perfecta para dormir por horas, olvidándose de interactuar con cualquiera.

Tener amigos se le figura como una responsabilidad para la que no está listo.

Música, trabajo, su voz, suficiente esfuerzo como para anexar algo más a la lista.

Está en el punto en que no tendría la fuerza para entregarse a una nueva amistad.

Todavía extraña a Daisuke, se fuma un cigarro al día, recordándolo.

Su vida se rige por eventos negativos, las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de ésta igual, desde que perdió el amor, una vena masoquista despertó en él.

Cuida su salud ahora porque Kaoru tiende a regañarlo y odia decepcionar a alguien a quien lleva tanto tiempo conociendo y a quien entiende a la perfección.

No los considera amigos pese al tiempo compartido.

Es bizarro, son algo más.

Los cuatro cruzaron una barrera invisible y se convirtieron en una constante en su vida. Sin importar las diferencias, los imagina siempre de una forma u otra en su vida.

Pero él no sabe existir sin dolor.

A eso se debe que cuando está en el escenario bajo las brillantes y cegadoras luces, sudando y cargado con una energía que lo supera, no hesita en golpearse el pecho con el micrófono, el ruido que se crea es música para sus oídos.

Su respiración se acelera.

Cuando el golpe del micrófono no basta, sus uñas le ayudan.

Jamás se ha explicado a qué se debe que encuentra confort en la uña rasgando piel, dejando un ardor que es placentero.

La sangre se desliza en pequeños hilillos por su piel.

El sudor hace que la herida arda.

Sus ojos están cerrados, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

El público aplaude.

Se destruye a sí mismo una vez al día.

Grita, corre, baila y se aísla.

Aislado, en su isla de autocompasión y destrucción, nadie lo toca.

Gente intentó llegar a él, es complejo.

Escupe, grita, el ardor en su garganta, el de su pecho herido y lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos por el esfuerzo que hace.

La luz lo ilumina, es pequeño pero su sombra se proyecta gigantesca, cubriendo a una gran porción de los asistentes al concierto.

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

El ritmo de la música, el paso que marca Shinya con su batería, Die a un costado, perdido en su propio mundo. Kaoru y Toshiya concentrados en su instrumento.

Él vuela con su voz, con alas de demonio y un dolor fusionado a él.

Una alta nota, el resquiebro de su fuerza.

Llueve dentro de aquel recinto: odio, ira, luz y aplausos.

Claman por él, como él por el dolor.

Sangra, sangra, ve preocupación en los ojos oscuros de Kaoru cuando termina la canción.

Vuelve a rasgarse la piel.

Frágil.

Todo él, es como si su composición fuera de un papel muy delgado, no carne y huesos… Se agrieta.

Una victoria fugaz que, así como llega, se le desvanece antes que pueda cerrar las manos sobre ésta.

La saliva que se desliza por su barbilla está mezclada con sangre, con la forma física de su dolor.

Su cabello es un desastre.

Imitando su estado mental.

Se extingue la luz, entre canción y canción.

Su piel arde, sus ojos están irritados y su garganta le molesta.

La explosión de gritos, aplausos, lo marean.

Tibio, su sudor, su cuerpo.

Le quema su sangre, deslizándose por su pecho, en sus uñas largas, en el interior de su boca.

Al terminar la presentación, colapsa.

Su cuerpo jamás se habituará al dolor, a la pérdida de líquidos y sangre, al esfuerzo extra al que es obligado.

Lo recogen entre Toshiya y Kaoru.

Cuando abre los ojos, su estado de ánimo se muestra abiertamente en la mueca en su rostro.

Le han inyectado un calmante y le dieron algo para el dolor y han desinfectado sus heridas.

Hace cuentas mentales, para saber cuándo es el próximo concierto.

Tres días.

Las heridas ocasionadas por sus muy largas uñas aún estarán tiernas, podrá abrirlas de nuevo.

Acepta la botella de agua que le da Shinya.

Sobrevivirá.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Breve, quizás mucho.  
> Un tema que siempre me ha atraído.  
> Gracias a Dios ya no se lastima a sí mismo.  
> De nueva cuenta, fic de regalo.


End file.
